LOTM: Heroes United S2 P5/Transcript
(Blake and the others are seen walking around as they start planning) Evan: So, any ideas? Jin: Not that I can think of. Devon: Not exactly a lot of places to look around here. Blake H: There's gotta be some kind of clue we can use. (Jin then summons Kusatta) Kusatta: *Growls* Jin: Maybe we could try having Kusatta sniff them out. Yang: Huh?? Jin: He's mostly a zombie Spirit you know? He could probably sniff the guys out. Blake H: Hmm... Yeah that could work. If we can track down some Feds, we can capture them and figure out where they took cat girl. Yang: Blake. Blake H: Close enough. Jin: Alright. Let's give it a shot. (Kusatta then breathes in to begin tracking) Kusatta: *Drools and growls* Jin: Hmm...I think he got something. Blake H: Which way? Jin: Not far. It's somewhere by the city. Yang: Right. Evan: Let's go then. (The group goes and follows the trail. They're then seen walking through town) Devon: Busy day today. Yang: Yeah. Blake H:..... Evan: Say Blake. Blake H: Huh?? Evan: You're oddly quiet now. Henry: Something up dude? Blake H: N-No, there's just nothing really to talk about that's all. Yang: Well I'm sure we can think of something. Blake H: Like? Yang: Well... Tell us a little about yourself. Henry: Yeah. Like what do you do for fun? Blake H: Me? Evan: Yeah! There's gotta be something the son of Alkorin likes to do for fun! Yang: *Glares* Evan; N-No offense. Blake H: Well, I mean it depends. Back home, half of my time consists of reading and playing video games. Yang: Ah there we go! That's something we can talk about! I play video games with my sister all the time! Blake H: Well, there's that and my Light Tricks. Devon: Light Tricks? Blake H: Example. (Blake creates a small ball of light in his hand) Evan: Whoa! Blake H: And with a flick of a finger. (Blake flicks the ball at Yang who is hit, causing her body to glow with light) Blake H: I create a portable light source. Henry: Wow! Jin: *Clapping* Sugoi bureiku! (Amazing Blake!) Blake H: Thanks. Yang: Whoa! I'm a nightlight! Blake H: That you are. Evan: Does it wear off? Blake H: Only if I make it wear off. (Blake then snaps his fingers, causing the light to disappear) Blake H: There we go! It's like it never happened! Henry: Awesome! Evan: That's so cool dude! Blake H: Thanks guys! Devon: Man and here we thought you were just some awkward kid. But you're something else entirely! Blake H: Aww come on guys, I don't need that much credit. Jin: I guess he's the light in these dark times we face. Evan: Literally. Blake H: *Blushes in embarrassment* Guys seriously! (The group all laughs as Blake covers his face. A man wearing a hood then walks up before he runs into Blake and walks by) Blake H: Oh pardon me! ???: Sorry about that kid! (The man then starts to jog as Blake puts his hand into his pocket) Blake H: Huh?? Yang: What is it? Blake H: M-My wallet! It's gone! Evan: Your wallet? Jin: You brought money on a rescue mission? Blake H: Well I was gonna be nice and buy snacks for the trip until now! (Henry looks to find the man running off) Henry: I bet he's the guy that stole it! Blake H: Has to be! Asshole. Jin: Then let's get him! (The group chases after the man) Yang: HEY! GET BACK HERE! Thief: Shit. (The man continues running as the group follows suit) Evan: What kind of man steals from a sixteen year old?! Thief: A man who likes money that's what! Blake H: Then let's try this! (Blake creates a ball of light in his hand and tosses it at the man before it hovers in front of him) Thief: Huh?? (The ball detonates in a blinding explosion) Thief: GAAH!! CAN'T SEE!!! (Yang then tackles the man as the others surround him) Thief: AHH!! A-Alright alright I give! I give! Yang: Where's the wallet? (The thief pulls the wallet out) Thief: Here take it take it! Just leave me be please! (Blake takes his wallet as Yang lets the man up) Yang: Get lost. Thief: I-I will! You got it! (the thief runs off as Blake puts his wallet away) Blake H: Whew, that was close! My mom would've killed me if I lost this thing. Evan: I'd imagine so. Jin: Yeah. (Kusatta then starts to snarl) Jin: Hm? Yang: Now what? Jin: It's the scent. The Feds are close. Evan: Where? Jin: Lead the way Kusatta. Kusatta: *Growls* (The group follows the trail until they end up in another part of town. They then spot something) Blake H: Over there. (The group sees a few Federation Soldiers hanging out inside a bar) Jin: There's the men. Evan: Oddly cheerful for a bunch of terrorists. Henry: I guess, but how are we supposed to get to them? Yang: Maybe- (Blake then enters the bar) Evan:..... Devon: Or we just follow him. Yang: Hmm. Maybe they have some strawberry sunrise. *Enters bar* Jin: *Shrugs* Eh, guess this can't go too bad. (The others follow inside as they find Blake glaring at the men) Devon: Blake? Blake H: Bastards....I swear I'm gonna- (Evan then grabs Blake's shoulder) Evan: Whoa man, not so fast. Blake H: Huh?? Yang: You can't just go in and fight them Blake. Henry: Yeah. They'll call for backup by the time they're all down and out. Blake H: Then how do you suggest we deal with them? Devon: Well we can't do it when the bar's full of people. Jin: Plus it's not like we've been in a bar before Blake. Blake H: Fine. Then clear the people out. Jin: Right. (Jin then walks in the middle of the bar) Jin: Attention everyone! (Everyone except the Feds look toward Jin) Jin: You all need to leave for a bit. Private business. (The patrons all groan) Jin: I know, but it's only for a bit. You can come back in soon. (The people then all get up and leave) Jin: There we go! Evan: Good. Now then, let's talk to these Feds. Blake H: Right. Yang: Ah, no Blake. You stay back. Blake H: Huh?? Jin: Yeah. If you go up there, they'll know who you are remember? Blake H: *Growls* Damn it... Yang Don't worry Blake. Just leave these guys to me. Time to turn on the old charm. (Yang walks up to the Feds and puts a hand on they're table) Yang: Hello boys. Fed #1: Huh?? (The Feds all turn to Yang) Fed #2: Who are you?? Fed #3: And what the hell gives you permission to talk to us? Yang: Oop, sorry guys. Just came for a drink is all. Fed #1: Excuse me?? Fed #4: You? Seriously? Jeez, your parents must hate you or something if you're stooping that low. Yang: Yeah well mom was not the best role model. And dad? Well I've always been a rebel when I was a teenager. Fed #1: You don't say. Fed #2: Well as long as you stay out of our business, you can get whatever you want. Fed #3: Avoid contact. We don't have time to chat with bystanders. Yang: Aww avoid contact? And here I was hoping you tough guys could show a girl a good time. Henry: *Whispers* Oh dude she's pulling that card. This is gonna be good. Jin: *sigh* Jeez. Fed #1: What was that? Fed #2: Run that by us again? Yang: What you guys never treated to a girl to a night one the town before? (One of the Feds gets out of his seat and goes up to Yang) Fed #1: Listen lady. We don't time for whatever dumb games you are play. So clear out before we hurt you. Yang: *Laughs* Oh I'm not playing games. In fact, let me show just how serious I'm BEING! (The Fed lets out a pitch squeal as Yang grabs his crouch tightly) Jin: What the?? Blake H: Okay then. Fed #1: Lady, what the hell?!? Let go! Fed #3: Okay hold up, there's no need for that! Yang: I'll let you go after you tell me... *Pulls out scroll and shows a picture of Blake* Where she is! Fed #1: !! (The other Feds then pull out their weapons) Fed #2: I knew it! Fed #4: You're one of the Defenders aren't you? Yang: Tell your buddies to back off before you lose your ability to have children. Fed #1: !! D-DON'T SHOOT!! Fed #3: SHe's bluffing! Fed #1: I'M NOT TAKING THAT CHANCE!! JUST BACK OFF!! (The Feds then start to put their weapons away before...) Fed #4: Wait... (The Fed notices Blake with the others) Fed #4: *Gasp* Guys! Fed #3: It's Hendricks! Blake H: Shit. Fed #2: GET HIM! (Just as the Feds are starting to raise they're weapons, Yang suddenly lifts the Fed up she was holding and throws him at them) Fed #1: AHH!! (The Feds are then knocked down) Yang: Guys run! (The group then heads out of the bar as one of the Feds stand up) Fed #2: *To Radio* All units in the vicinity of New York, we've spotted Blake Hendricks! All available units converge on location! (The group is then seen running through town) Jin: Shit! Devon: So much for finding things out that way huh Yang?! Yang: Definitely didn't go as planned! (The sound of motorcycles are heard as three Federation Soldiers drive toward the group firing at them with submachine guns) Blake H: *Dodges bullets* Crap! Yang: Damn it! Henry: They got motorcycles! How are we gonna get away!? Evan: Hold on! I got this! (Atom Smasher then appears and tears off a stick from a nearby tree before tearing it to a few pieces. He then turns them into rocks) Evan: We'll just hijack those bikes for ourselves! (Atom Smasher throws the rocks with precision, hitting the drivers and knocking them from the bikes) Evan: Come on! Yang: ALl right! *Hops on a bike* My kind of ride! (Jin gets on behind Evan) Jin: You know how to drive this thing?! Evan: Not in the least. (Atom Smasher's arms and legs then appear and start the bike) Evan: But Atom does! Henry: *Gets on a bike* Devon, Blake get on! Devon: Right! Blake H: Good thing it's got one of those cars attached! Yang: Let's ride boys! (Yang reeves her bike and speeds off as the boys follow her) Evan: WOO HOO!! Jin: Holy shit! (The Federation are seen speeding behind the group with more motorcycle riders and an armored truck) Fed #1: Targets are on the move on stolen Federation Bikes! Fed #2: Open fire! (The Feds open fire at the group) Henry: Shit! They're shooting at us! Jin: This isn't good! Yang: Just hurry! We can try to lose them outside of town! Blake H: I hope you're right! (The group speeds off with The Feds on their tail) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts